


Fell Saviors

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fuck Or Die, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Physical Abuse, Soul Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Slim's brother has finally went to far, forcing an injured, heat-laden Slim to escape to Underfell. Edge and Red assess the situation and decide to try to free Slim from his brother's abusive grasp.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans/Papyrus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Fell Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for CheapBourbon, originally posted in February of 2017!
> 
> I kept Edge and Red as Papyrus and Sans in this one, sorry for any confusion.

Papyrus sighed a little to himself as he traipsed through the snow-covered ground of Snowdin Forest. He had been doing almost too good a job being the lead Royal Knight in the area; a few years ago, the forest was filled with monsters preying on those hapless enough to wander through the dark trees, monsters who would hold illegal fighting rings that usually involved abused animals or other enslaved, weaker monsters, and other shady dealings. Now, it was a rarity to find a monster just wandering around the forest, much less one who was causing any trouble.

It was partly because he was bored that Papyrus started walking towards a particular part of the forest; it wasn't because he got an odd stirring in his soul that he couldn't quite put a phalange on, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that there was a portal that connected different dimensions and worlds where there were copies of him and Sans who lived in alternate versions of their reality.

It was only because he was bored - that was what he told himself to justify going off of his scheduled sentry route.

He knew he was close to the portal; there was an odd feeling of opposing magic curling over the surface of his bones, giving him a sense of unease. Where _exactly_ the portal was couldn’t really be seen, so Papyrus knew he had to be careful.

Suddenly, his foot caught on some uneven snow, and as he stumbled, his sharp eyes scanned the ground quickly. Someone had been in the area and his eyes followed the small trenches in the snow into a clump of trees. He summoned a bone staff and began to follow them, analyzing them as he went.

“Hmm, whoever it is has a decent-size stride, must be tall,” he murmured, glancing up and around, ready to fend off a possible surprise attack. “They’re unstable,” he noted as the tracks seemed to go off sloppily in one direction before they seemed to get back on track. “Maybe injured?”

The tight grip he had on his staff relaxed slightly; there was only one set of tracks, and a sick or injured monster was hardly going to be a match for him.

Papyrus started to move quicker; unfamiliar feelings in his soul were stirring up and giving him shadows of panic, and then finally he dismissed the bone staff completely because the lump in the snow further ahead was wrapped in a familiar jacket.

“Slim?!” Papyrus said, dropping onto his knees in front of the other skeleton.

There was no answer and Slim didn’t move. If there hadn’t been a very slow, steady stream of his warm breath puffing through the air, Papyrus would have been more worried.

He pushed back the fur-lined hood of the jacket to get a look at Slim’s face. Papyrus pressed the back of his hand to the other’s forehead and noted that it was very warm. He curved his hand below Slim’s jaw to tilt his face so he could examine it better, still noting how warm he felt, and mentally marking a new crack across his cheekbone, dried magic and marrow underneath it. He frowned and slipped his hands further down to lift under Slim’s arms when the other skeleton let out a howl of pain.

So shocked by the sudden cry, Papyrus fell backward into the snow while Slim curled further into a ball, visibly shuddering and groaning in pain.

“Slim? What happened?”

“H-h-hurt,” he stammered.

“I figured that part out, thanks,” Papyrus nearly snarled. “Did your brother do this?”

Slim didn’t answer past another pained moan.

Papyrus gave him another once over and then pulled out his phone.

“Sans? I’m bringing home Slim, he’s hurt. No, do not leave your post. Finish your shift, and come home immediately - I will explain then.”

~~~~~

Sans pulled out his phone for likely the thousandth time since he got the call from his brother. He would scroll to the call, look at what time Papyrus had called him, check it to the current time, calculate how long it had been, and then calculate how long until his shift was over.

It was always that many minutes too long.

Since no one seemed to know how the portal worked, visits to other dimensions were usually kept brief. There didn’t seem to be any lasting repercussions, but they had all agreed that it wasn’t good to push their luck.

But for one of them to show up in another world injured was cause for concern. While there didn’t seem to be any way to truly control where one ended up, the fact that Slim ended up in their neck of the woods (heh), was a different kind of concern. No matter which way Sans looked at it, something really bad and possibly big was going down, and he was beyond pissed that Papyrus was forcing him to finish his shift.

“I will fucking strangle you over this, Boss,” Sans growled to himself, unwittingly keeping Monster Kid from going past his station and instead turning around to spread misery on the other side of town.

However, as annoyed as Sans was with his brother, he knew whatever happened to Slim likely had to do with his own brother, leaving Sans less than happy with his swapped clone.

~~~~~

Slim’s eyes slowly opened. Everything was fuzzy, but the surroundings were familiar enough to feel at home.

“Sans?” he called out weakly.

“No, he is not here,” Papyrus said, walking into the living room from the kitchen. He was holding a bowl of warm water with some medicine in it, wetting a cloth. “I’m assuming you are speaking of your own brother, however, my Sans is not here either. He will return home when his shift is over.”

Papyrus sat on the chair that he had set near the couch. Slim went to sit up.

“YOU WILL STAY THERE!” Fell demanded.

Slim immediately stilled, but didn't drop back against the pillow until Papyrus reached forward with the damp cloth to gently clean magic and marrow from the side of Slim's face. Slim winced.

"Sorry," Papyrus murmured.

Slim began to pant, nearly gasping for breath as Papyrus continued to clean him.

"Does it hurt that much?" Papyrus asked. "I am sorry, but the wound must be cleaned!"

Slim groaned. "No, not, not that," he said.

Papyrus noticed that while the cloth was warm from the water, the heat coming off Slim's bones could still be felt through it. He had his suspicions but he had to be sure.

"Are you ill?"

Slim shook his head. "No, I am in heat."

The aversion of his eyes made it clear that he was not happy with telling him. Knowing of his and his brother's relationship, Papyrus was more than certain that Slim was likely forbidden to discuss such a private and intimate cycle in a monster's life, so why he had told him had him curious.

"Why do you show up unconscious in my forest with such injuries?" Papyrus asked.

Not only did Slim have the injury to his face, but his arm was fractured, and Papyrus had the feeling there was an injury either in his pelvis or his legs; Slim had let out another cry of pain when Papyrus had slid an arm under his legs to pick him up before he passed out again.

Slim met Papyrus' eyes for a moment, Papyrus trying to convey to him wordlessly that he needed to know the answer, while Slim was trying to communicate that he simply could not.

There was a soft _pop!_ that drew Slim's eyes away from Papyrus and he gave Sans a small, quirky smile.

"Heya," he murmured.

Sans only needed a second to glance at the skeleton stretched on his couch before he frowned.

"What the _fuck_?" Sans growled.

Slim's smile faded and he pressed himself further into the pillows and closed his eyes.

"I was on my patrol through the forest and something told me to check around the portal. I found his footprints and followed them a good distance until I found him unconscious in the snow," Papyrus explained, wetting the cloth again and continuing to gently wipe Slim's face. Most of the injury was clean, but he was now beginning to sweat. "I almost couldn't pick him up at first; his arm is likely broken and he has an injury somewhere in the lower half of his body, but I have not examined him further yet."

"Oh geez," Sans sighed, slipping his jacket off and dropping it on the floor while he kicked off his sneakers. "You try healing him yet?"

"I have not, I felt it was best if I waited for you, and Sans! You _will_ pick up your jacket and put your shoes where they belong!"

"Later," Sans waved off his brother's protest and he moved to kneel next to the couch, putting his hands gently over Slim's sternum. "You’re warm."

"The jackass is in heat," Papyrus supplied.

"Ugh, that sucks. Let me see what I can do to heal you," Sans said, closing his eyes to better concentrate.

Out of all of their alternate selves, Papyrus and Sans had learned that they had the weakest healing abilities; they only learned enough to keep each other alive, the rest of their magic was dedicated to attack and defense. But never the less, Sans was going to try his hardest.

Slowly, his hands began to glow a pale green, then the green became a little deeper and a little stronger. Slim wriggled a little underneath him as the sensation of his healing magic slowly moved across him.

“Stay still,” Papyrus said, growling a little.

Slim whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Dude, relax and stop fighting me,” Sans muttered.

Healing was supposed to feel good, but sometimes Sans knew that it could feel unsettling. A lot depended on who was doing the healing, and Sans knew his energy and general manner didn’t exactly scream healer. But Slim was strong enough to control himself, and it felt like not only was he not, but was resisting the healing. Sans tried to power through it despite knowing that it was going to take more than what he had.

After a few more minutes, Sans grunted as he put in one last bit of energy before he was completely depleted. Reality wavered in and out for a moment as he took in a breath to try to steady himself.

"There, ah, th-that should h-he-help a b-bit," Sans forced out.

"Sans?" Papyrus questioned, putting the bowl and rag aside.

"I'm okay, Boss," Sans said, though Papyrus could see his legs shaking as he pushed himself onto his feet.

"Sans."

"Just need a bite of your lasagna and I'll be- whoa!"

Papyrus had reached over and grabbed Sans' hand to yank him into his lap. He pressed his forehead against his brother's and a hand against his sternum, summoning up the little bit of healing magic he had to stabilize Sans.

"I don't have as much healing magic as you," Papyrus reminded him. "Just enough to be sure your sorry ass doesn't dust on me. Prick."

Any protest from Sans was silenced with a quick kiss before Papyrus set him back on his feet and gave his behind a playful swat.

Sans mocked scowled for a moment, but then the look faded into a blush and a pleased smile.

"Go eat," Papyrus ordered in a gentle tone.

"Yes, Boss," Sans said before shuffling towards the kitchen.

"And as for you," Papyrus said, turning back to Slim. "I am going to examine you and make sure Sans' healing did some good, then we have to do something about your heat."

"No, only m'lord may release me from my heat," Slim protested.

"Where is he, then?"

"I am not sure," Slim put a hand to his head as a wave of dizziness passed over him.

"What happened? Did he do this to you?"

"I deserved it."

"So is that a yes?"

Slim turned his face completely away from Papyrus. Papyrus sighed and reached for Slim’s hand and held it between both his own.

"I want to help you," Papyrus said. "A skeleton as great as me cannot leave a worthy monster like yourself in such a state."

"You are helping me, Master Fell," Slim said, using the nickname his Sans had ordered him to use. "You have been merciful enough to bring me to your home and you healed me. I am sorry that I have caused you- ahh!”

Slim had tried to push himself up, but when he put weight on his right arm, it sent a jolt of horrendous pain up the rest of his arm and through his body. Papyrus immediately stood and moved to help ease him back on the couch.

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY STILL!” Papyrus growled.

Slim nodded, cradling his injured arm.

Papyrus took a deep breath before speaking again. “We will need to remove your jacket. We will go slowly, and I will examine your arm.”

Slim opened his mouth to protest, but it snapped shut when he saw the look on Papyrus’ face.

Sans had taken a few bites of leftover lasagna, not even bothering to warm it up, and then quickly returned to the living room just in time to help Papyrus ease Slim’s jacket off.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Papyrus asked.

“Quit worryin’,” Sans said with a sigh. “I think we have something a bit bigger to worry about, here.”

Slim’s forearm looked like it was a mess; more magic and marrow seeped through the material of his shirt, and upon a closer inspection after cutting it away, Papyrus could see at least two fractures.

“Thankfully it’s not a complete break, though likely it was worse before Sans attempting a healing,” Papyrus said with a sigh. “But this is going to hurt. Sans, get me a towel, then I need you to find some bandages.”

Sans moved quickly to do as he was told while Papyrus started cleaning the wounds. The towel was set under his arm to catch the water as Papyrus cleaned, and he did his best to be careful. Slim tried to stay still, suppressing pained whines and whimpers.

“How did this happen?” Sans asked, ready with the bandages and trying to find something to get Slim to stop thinking about the injury.

Slim looked away.

“Slim,” Sans said, moving closer and reaching down to take his other hand. “You gotta tell us, bud, this whole situation is really going to get dangerous if we don’t know what happened.”

Slim sighed.

*****

“YOU WEAK, PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!” Black screeched, backhanding Slim across his face. “DON’T SIT THERE AND WHINE AT ME ABOUT YOUR HEAT! IT ONLY JUST BEGUN!”

Black walked around behind Slim and kicked the back of his leg, just below his knee, to force him onto the ground. Slim’s hands flailed and landed hard on the ground.

“NO! YOU STAY ON ALL FOURS IF YOU’RE GOING TO BEHAVE LIKE SOME HORNY MUTT!” Black demanded when Slim went to sit back on his knees.

Slim shuddered, but obeyed. He tried to not flinch as Black paced around him.

“P-please, m’lord,” Slim murmured.

“NO! SHUT UP!” Black shouted, summoning a small bone and smacking him across the face again, ignoring the sound of bone cracking.

Slim saw stars for a moment, but kept still and quiet.

“You’re really testing my patience these days, Papyrus,” Black growled as he continued to walk around him. “I find you sleeping at your post, again, and then I find you flirting with that bitch in the bar!”

Slim looked up in shock. “Wha-? No! My lord, I would never-!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

The bone came down hard across Slim’s right arm. He cried out and nearly collapsed.

“DON’T YOU MOVE! DON’T YOU _DARE_ MOVE!”

Slim obeyed.

“I don’t want to hear any more of your sorry excuses!” Black said. “You have been skulking around here for months! I keep telling you to do something about your depression and I am getting the feeling that you _like_ to piss me off. I tell you to find ways to better yourself, for fuck’s sake I’ve even _shown_ you ways to better yourself and you refuse!”

Slim stared up at him wide-eyed. “B-but, m’lord, no, I, I’m sorry but you got it all wrong.”

“SHUT!” he swung at his arm again. “UP!”

It was definitely fractured now. Slim crushed his arm into his chest, covering it with the other to keep it from being injured further.

“GET THE FUCK UP!” Black demanded.

“M’lord, please-!”

“ _GET UP, MUTT!”_

He moved behind Slim again and lifted his foot to kick him, but in trying to do as he was told, Slim fell completely flat on his front and Black’s foot landed hard behind his knee, drawing out a howl of pain.

“That’s what you get for disobeying me,” Black snarled. “Whatever. Get the fuck out of my sight.”

*****

“You teleported to the forest, stumbled into the portal, and ended up here,” Papyrus murmured when Slim stopped speaking.

They now had Slim’s arm bandaged, thankfully there was no damage to the knee his brother had stomped on, but they still elevated it on a pillow and wrapped a makeshift icepack around it.

“Yes,” Slim answered softly, looking down.

Papyrus sighed with a nod. “I know you do not want to talk about it, Slim, but I have to know when did your heat start?”

Slim glanced over, a certain coldness glazing his eyes for a moment.

“Slim, please, we have to know, you know you have to tell us,” Sans pressed.

Slim looked over at Sans with a small scowl. “Why? Why are you both so insistent? It doesn’t matter when I started, only m’lord may touch me unless he gives you both permission, and he won’t.”

“It doesn’t seem like he’s going to, Slim, and I don’t want to see you dust over such a stupid thing,” Papyrus said.

Slim blinked at him. “Dust? What are you talking about?”

Sans and Papyrus shared a quick glance.

“Slim, uhm, when you go into heat, your bro always has helped you out?” Sans asked.

“Of course, the few times I have gone into heat,” Slim replied.

“You’re probably like us where it only happens once or twice a year,” Papyrus murmured.

“So you might not know, but, that’s like one of the first things you should have learned,” Sans said.

“Maybe Black doesn’t know?”

“That’s stupid, Boss.”

“What are you two talking about?” Slim asked.

Sans’ fists clenched. “Slim, do you know what happens if a monster doesn’t satisfy their heat?”

“I imagine it can’t be too comfortable,” Slim said, shifting a little. “I’m certainly not at the moment. It must suck, but, that would be it,” he glanced between the two and noted the grave looks on their faces. “Uhm, wouldn’t it?”

Sans’ hands clenched more.

“Slim, if a monster doesn’t satisfy their heat, the soul bursts, and they can die,” Papyrus murmured. “It’s not something to fuck around with.”

Slim’s face fell from looking confused and a little annoyed to devastation.

“B-but, m’lord, m-maybe he doesn’t know?” Slim asked in a whisper. “S-surely he wouldn’t just leave me if it was that serious, no matter how angry I made him.”

Sans nearly ground his teeth. “Surely. I’ll be right back.”

“Sans? What are you-?!”

Sans blinked out of the room.

“Fucking hell, I hate it when he does that,” Papyrus growled.

“Did he teleport?”

“You think?” Papyrus stood and went to the front door, yanking it open to look outside. “Fuck, where could he have gone?”

Slim grunted as he sat up more. “I think you know as well as I do.”

Papyrus sighed and shut the door. “I don’t like what I think I know.”

“We have to go after him.”

“How?”

“I can teleport, too.”

“Not in your state! Also, I hate teleporting.”

“We do not have a choice, you know that this could be dangerous.”

“YOU ARE INJURED AND IN HEAT! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!”

“Master Fell, it would be the best opportunity to ask for permission,” Slim looked at the ground. “If he has truly abandoned me, then, it would not be a difficult permission to receive.”

Papyrus crossed his arms, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and then finally he nodded.

~~~~~

Sans was the last skeleton that Black expected to see in his home. Even less expected was having a red and black and very angry-looking blaster aimed at him the moment he walked through his front door.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” he demanded in a snarl.

“What is the meaning of beating the shit out of Slim like that?” Sans growled in return.

Black rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Apparently having a blaster directed at him did little to intimidate him. “I’VE DONE NO SUCH THING! BESIDES, WHAT I DO WITH MY PROPERTY IS MY BUSINESS!”

Sans growled again, the blaster moved closer to Black, who barely blinked much less move.

“His arm is fractured, you gave him a new crack in his cheekbone, and he’s lucky that you didn’t break his patella in half,” Sans snarled. “And I’m _patellin’_ ya right now, my patience is hanging by a thread.”

Black groaned at the pun. “All right then,” he said in a calmer tone. “What the fuck do you want from me?”

“Did you really abandon your bro while he was in heat?”

“Are you really going to talk to me with this thing in my face?”

Sans scoffed and dismissed the blaster.

“Fine. Now answer me.”

Black crossed his arms and sauntered towards Sans. “I didn’t abandon him. The stupid mutt kept pawing at me like some slutty bitch. I was trying to teach him some self-control and he kept arguing with me. He knows better, and as a sub, I believe you do, too.”

He was now standing in front of Sans, who continued glowering at him.

“You know, I’m glad I dismissed the blaster, because this is going to be so much more satisfying.”

“What are you tal-!”

Sans laid the strongest hook-punch he could muster on his alternate self. Black staggered back, but was able to stay on his feet.

“Fucking hell, that felt good,” Sans said with a grin.

“You asshole,” Black spat. “You’re going to pay for that!”

Sans briefly wondered if that was really a good idea; this version of himself was a lot more like his Papyrus, meaning he had some HP while he was still at one.

Black opened a hand to summon a sharpened bone. Once it materialized, he made as if he was going to attack, but he froze.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!” Black shrieked.

“My blue attack may not be as good as my goody-two-shoes doppelganger, but it is still quite effective.”

Sans looked past Black at the door to find Papyrus standing in the threshold. One arm was behind him, apparently under Slim’s bottom, who he was carrying on his back. The other arm was outstretched at Black, and Sans now noticed the ring of blue magic surrounding the angry skeleton.

Black stared between all of them. “You’re in deep shit, Mutt.”

“Not as long as I have you under my influence,” Papyrus said cooly, bending his knees a little to let Slim off of his back, but keeping his arm out to help keep him steady.

“I’m all right,” Slim murmured.

Papyrus shot him a look, but only nodded and made himself ready to assist him as he moved towards Black.

“M’lord, I apologize, and, well, you may punish me later, but I must ask you to calm down and speak with me truthfully,” Slim said.

“YOU BETRAY ME AND GO RUNNING TO THESE LOW-LIVES AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU?!”

Sans watched in awe as the look on Slim’s face changed dramatically from soft, almost timid, to hard-set and angry.

“Reset,” Slim said in a solid tone.

Black’s face fell. “What the hell is wrong now, Papyrus?” he asked, still keeping an angry snarl in his tone.

“Sans, what happens if a monster’s heat isn’t satisfied?” Slim asked.

“Feh, how the fuck should I know? I’ve always satisfied yours, and you help me with mine.”

“Why did you hurt me so badly?”

“It seemed to be the only way to get my point across to you! I’ve really been telling you for weeks that you can’t just lay around here in this funk you got yourself into! You must be productive, you must be doing something useful; something other than messing around with that stupid machine and these useless science books you leave out!”

Sans opened his mouth to tell Black what he really thought, but a glare from Papyrus silenced him.

“Sans,” Slim said softly. “I’m sorry that you can’t see that I am ill, and I’m sorry that I can’t be what you seem to want me to be. What do you want to do?”

“I’m done,” Black said. “I don’t want this anymore.”

Slim was quiet. Sans felt his soul drop, as did Papyrus, and he dropped his blue magic.

The room was filled with a heavy silence, and it was only broken slightly when Slim slowly lifted his hands to the collar on his neck, the metal of the buckle clicking as he undid it, then a soft _thump!_ when it dropped on the carpet. He gave Black a small smile, then turned and left the house.

Sans was frozen for only a few seconds before he ran out to follow, pushing past Black and brushing past his brother. Papyrus looked over his shoulder as Sans caught up to Slim, and turned back to Black.

“I assume you have released him?” Papyrus said.

Black nodded mutely.

“Very well.”

With that, Papyrus left Black alone in his house, shutting the door with a click.

~~~~~

Sans teleported the three back to their home, surprisingly well. It drained him of what little energy he had regained after healing Slim, but as all three of them were exhausted from the day, Papyrus made the decision that they were to go to bed early.

“Someone needs to watch over you both, so we will sleep in my bed,” Papyrus announced, bending to carefully pick Slim up.

“I can walk!”

“NO YOU CANNOT!”

“I’m fine in my room, Boss,” Sans murmured, gripping on the back of Papyrus’ belt as they climbed the stairs to help keep him going.

“NONSENSE!”

“Won’t it be a little crowded?” Slim asked.

“NO!”

Once in the bedroom, Papyrus carefully placed Slim on the bed and kneeled to take off his shoes. Sans started shedding his clothes, only leaving his shorts on. He went to Papyrus’ closet and found a pair of soft pants for Slim to wear and helped him get into them. Papyrus made sure the two were comfortable in bed before he went to put on his own pajamas and slipped into bed with them.

“Hmm, you’re still very warm,” Papyrus murmured, touching Slim’s forehead.

Slim nodded; his heat was incredibly uncomfortable, but he was too drained to think much of it at the moment. Sans put an arm over his middle, resting his head against his back.

“’m sure we can discuss it in the mornin’,” he murmured.

“Of course,” Slim murmured in return.

“Rest easy; you are safe with us, now, Slim. We will take care of you,” Papyrus said, pressing his teeth against Slim’s forehead.

The three were asleep within minutes, Papyrus being the last to doze off.

~~~~~

“Boss? Hey, Pap, wake up. I kind of need your help.”

Papyrus muttered as he slowly came back into the waking world. It was still dark outside.

“What is it?” he murmured.

While it was fairly dark, Papyrus could still see the shuddering figure of Slim curled into Sans’ side, and Sans looking over at Papyrus.

“He, uhm, I think the heat is getting worse, but, he’s having some other issues,” Sans said.

“Slim?” Papyrus said, pulling at his shoulder a bit.

Slim rolled onto his back; the heat was becoming more pronounced, now Papyrus could feel the heat coming off his bones and there was a spicy, savory sort of scent in the air.

“I’m scared,” Slim murmured. “I, I’m so fucked up; Sans didn’t want me, and this heat won’t go away, and just… I’m such a piece of trash, and you to want to help me, but I can’t, I don’t deserve-!”

While Slim stammered in panic, Papyrus and Sans were sharing a look. Papyrus all but rolled his eyes before he sighed and covered Slim’s mouth with his hand.

“Shush,” Papyrus whispered. “Slim, just stop, all right? Everything you say is utter nonsense. Sans and I are here for you, but you need to tell us that this is what you want; make the decision now while you’re still coherent.”

Slim only took a moment to glance from Papyrus’ sincere, concerned look to the small smile that Sans gave him before he nodded.

“Okay,” Papyrus murmured. “We are going to take it slow, one step at a time, we will take care of you. Speak up if something bothers you, you want something, anything. You have the reigns.”

Slim nodded again.

“I would like to kiss you now, if that’s all right.”

“J-just go s-slow,” Slim whispered. “I, I’m sorry, I’m just scared.”

Papyrus gave him a smile, caressing the injured side of his face very, very gently.

“Try not to be, you’re safe with us. If you’re still scared in a few moments, we can stop and figure something else out.”

Slim nodded and his eyes slipped shut. Papyrus chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him.

Sans grinned and moved closer, running a hand down Slim’s ribcage softly, causing him to moan, allowing Papyrus to slip his tongue in to explore. Slim’s heat, his magic, energy, and scent were beginning to affect the other two, their own magic beginning to stir and respond. After a minute, Papyrus broke off the kiss.

“Mmm, Sans, you should try; he is quite talented and tastes wonderful,” Papyrus said, nuzzling the uninjured side of Slim’s face.

Sans grinned. “Gladly.”

He moved over to share a kiss with Slim while Papyrus began to busy himself with making sure this was going to be as safe as possible; they couldn’t forget that Slim still had a fractured arm and a knee injury.

Sans could almost read Papyrus’ mind; the length of rope didn’t escape his eye and he did what he could to distract Slim from feeling his injured arm being carefully placed in a certain way that would keep the injury safe, running his hands down his sternum, brushing over his hipbones, fingertips dancing along his spine.

Slim was lost in a haze of desire and pleasure. He moaned when Sans pulled away and he took the moment to assess his situation – his fractured arm had a rope tied mid-humerus that connected to his wrist, which then connected to the metal bars of the headboard. He pulled slightly and noted that only his shoulder had any leverage for movement so his injury was perfectly safe. He felt that there was also something tied around one ankle; his injured knee was elevated and he wasn’t able to move much on that side, either.

“Oh, stars,” he murmured.

“Are you all right? Are you comfortable?” Papyrus asked.

“Yes,” Slim said. “Fuck, you are good, Master Fell.”

“Nyeh, heh, heh,” Papyrus chuckled, bending over him and brushing his thumb along his jaw. “But no more of this ‘Master Fell’ crap. You call me Papyrus, understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Sans smiled. “No need to be so formal,” he bent down to lick a line up Slim’s sternum, making him gasp. “Right now it’s all about you, Slim.”

Sans continued to drag his tongue along Slim’s breastbone and moving along his ribs while Papyrus captured his mouth in another searing kiss. Slim squirmed a little beneath them, his heat building, he began whining desperately, especially as Sans started moving lower on his body.

“How do you want to handle this, Boss?” Sans asked before moving down to Slim’s spine.

“You are so much better at handling souls, you’re better at being gentle,” Papyrus said.

Sans chuckled. “You’ve gotten better, but since this is his first night with us…”

They continued to touch and kiss, lick and caress Slim’s body, and before he knew it, Papyrus was using his tongue to lavish affection on his forming pussy as Sans gently reached underneath his bones to grip his soul, which fluttered and pulsed with need.

A jolt of fear pierced his being for a moment, as if just realizing what was going on, but as Papyrus’ tongue pressed inside of him, Sans stroked the surface of his soul, and any fears or doubts that he had were gone in an outburst of pleasure.

‘ _It’s all right, we’re here. We will catch you when you fall._ ’

Slim didn’t know who was speaking, either Sans or Papyrus, or maybe even both, but the energy was soothing and it relaxed him. Sans continued to stroke his soul with firm fingers but his tongue started tracing patterns over the pale surface, lapping up the magic oozing from it while his body shuddered under Papyrus’ attentions.

“P-please, more, I, I need more,” Slim could barely whisper.

“Mmmm,” the hum along Papyrus tongue made Slim shudder. “All right, as you wish.”

He pulled away for a moment, and Slim chanced a glance over to Sans, who was pressing his tongue into his soul, gently penetrating the surface. His eyes then moved to Papyrus, who had removed his pants and was palming his length which stood erect and ready.

Slim only gave him a slight nod, Papyrus chuckled and bent over to kiss him, teasing his entrance for a few seconds before pushing himself in slowly. Slim’s good arm gripped around him as he cried out, Papyrus thrusting slowly, shallowly, driving deeper with each gentle push until their hipbones met.

“Fuuuuck,” Slim whined.

“If you insist.”

Papyrus started out slow, not pulling out too much, letting Slim adjust to him, but with Sans pressing love and attention into his soul, pain and discomfort was never something that entered his awareness. He glanced over to Sans, who gave him a small smirk.

“Hope you don’t mind; I’d love to feel what he’s doing to you,” Sans purred.

Slim looked confused. Sans grinned and pulled his own soul out, cradling both organs in his hands, and then allowing the two to meet.

Both Sans and Slim moaned; Slim felt flooded with warmth and love, Sans was nearly overwhelmed with sensations, Papyrus reached out with one hand to grip onto Sans’ and it was like a circuit was complete. Slim’s body arched, nearly screaming as he finally found his release, orange magic spurting out from within him and his soul. Papyrus soon followed with a few rough thrusts, his cock being squeezed and milked for all the magic he had, and Sans let out a low moan of satisfaction, feeling it all, only holding back enough energy to be sure that their souls were safely returned.

“Shit,” Sans breathed.

“Fuck,” Papyrus agreed.

A small snore was the only sound that came from Slim.

“He’s as bad as you,” Papyrus said, carefully releasing the ropes.

“Hey, you’re a lot to take in, and a soul orgasm at the same time?” Sans pointed out.

Papyrus only smiled. They cleaned up as best they could and resumed cuddling Slim between them, sharing a few small kisses before settling in for rest they knew they would need.

This was only the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
